


Loki the Architect (fr.)

by Sigyn_Fr



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki serie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn_Fr/pseuds/Sigyn_Fr
Summary: Fan Fiction en Français, de coutûme langue des cours Royales Européennes. Utilisez google traduction si besoin, merci à vous.Le point de départ est la série LOKI de Disney+ prévue pour 2021.Ma première fiction Wedding with Loki peut être lue comme le préquel jusqu'aux événements d'Avengers durant l'invasion de New York. Loki s'enfuit donc avec le tesseract, tandit qu'Aurore (Sigyn) est toujours prisonnière politique à Jotunheim...
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)





	Loki the Architect (fr.)

Chapitre 1 : Escape.

Loki ne pouvait plus supporter cette vision de lui-même, en captivité, dans le reflet des hautes baies vitrées du MIT bulding. Ou plutôt il ne supporter plus les sourires narquois de victoire autour de lui car, finalement, il ne pensait pas s'en être si mal sorti : Au moins, il n'aurait plus Thanos sur le dos ! Pour le moment du moins...

Beaucoup moins pourvu en compétances physiques que Thor, Loki avait appris à faire preuve d'opportunisme pour se sortire d'un mauvais pas. Et encore une fois, le destin aller lui donner une curieuse porte de sortie. Et il celle-ci venait de frapper sa chaussure.

\- "Quoi !", s'écriya t-il intérieurement, le Cube Cosmique à ses pieds, c'était trop beau il ne pouvait y croire !

Pas le temps de réfléchire, un coup d'oeil à gauche, un coup d'oeil à droite, il attrapa rapidement la précieuse relique et disparu instentanément, invisible de tous hormis les cameras de surveillance du hall qui ne pouvait que confirmer l'inimaginable.

Loki avait de nouveau disparu. Et avec le Tesseract... Thor était déjà inquiet à l'idée de l'apprendre à leur père...

A suivre...


End file.
